Лиам Нисон
Лиам Нисон (англ. William John «Liam» Neeson) — родился в Северной Ирландии, Великобритания, работал водитель погрузчика, грузовика, ассистентом архитектора, был даже боксёром в непрофессиональных выступлениях. Первоначально желал связать свою карьеру с преподаванием, обучаясь в Белфасте, в Колледже Святой Марии. Однако в 1976 году Нисон присоединился к Театру музкомедии, совершив таким образом свой актёрский дебют, сыграв роль в спектакле «The Risen People». Спустя два года Нисон перебрался в труппу Театра Дублинского аббатства, где играл в классических театральных спектаклях. Именно там он был замечен Джоном Бурменом, который отобрал его на роль в фильме 1981 года выпуска — «Экскалибур» (Excalibur), который повествовал легенды о короле Артуре. С тех пор он сыграл во множестве посредственных фильмов и телевизионных эпизодах, пока не получил приглашение на роль немого в фильме «Suspect» (1987). Нисон не исполнял роди первого плана до появления в фильме 1990 года «Человек тьмы» (Darkman). Хорошая игра в «Силе веры» (Leap of Faith) и в «Мужьях и женах» (Husbands and Wives), проявили талант Нисона, после чего у него появилась возможность сняться в главной роли, в фильме Стивена Спилберга — «Список Шиндлера» (Schindler's List). За эту роль Нисон был номинирован на «Оскара» и «Золотой глобус». В 1993 году он дебютировал на Бродвее в спектакле «''Anna Christie''», в котором также участвовала Наташа Ричардсон, за роль в нём Нисон был номинирован на премию «Тони». По возвращении на большой Нисон вновь сыграл с Ричардсон фильме Джоди Фостер — «Нелл» (Nell). В последующие два года он сыграл роли, имеющие близкие к его происхождению корни, так на его счету появилась роль шотландского горца восемнадцатого века Роба Роя и ирландского революционера Майкла Коллинса. В награду за свои труды, Нисон стал офицером Ордена Британской империи, вручённым ему королевой Елизаветой II. Премии и награды Золотой глобус * 2005 — номинация Лучшая мужская роль (драма) («Кинси») * 1997 — номинация Лучшая мужская роль (драма) («Майкл Коллинз) * 1994 — номинация Лучшая мужская роль (драма) («Список Шиндлера») Оскар * 1994 — номинация Лучшая мужская роль («Список Шиндлера») Премия канала «MTV» * 2000 — номинации Лучшая драка («Звездные войны: Эпизод 1 — Скрытая угроза») Венецианский кинофестиваль * 1996 — Кубок Вольпи за лучшую мужскую роль («Майкл Коллинз») BAFTA * 1994 — номинация: Лучшая мужская роль («Список Шиндлера») Фильмография *2007 - Авраам Линкольн (Untitled Steven Spielberg/Abraham Lincoln Project) *2006 - Белая роза (The White Rose) *2006 - Seraphim Falls *2005 - Хроники Нарнии: Лев, колдунья и волшебный шкаф (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) (голос) *2005 - Завтрак на Плутоне (Breakfast on Pluto) *2005 - Бэтмэн: Начало (Batman Begins) *2005 - Царство небесное (Kingdom of Heaven) *2004 - Кинси (Kinsey) *2003 - Реальная любовь (Love Actually) *2002 - Банды Нью-Йорка (Gangs of New York) *2002 - Liberty's Kids: Est. 1776 (озвучивание) *2002 - К-19 (K-19: The Widowmaker) *2002 - Evolution *2002 - Отражение зла (Reflections of Evil) (озвучивание) *2002 - Martin Luther (голос) *2000 - The Man Who Came to Dinner *2000 - Супершпион (Gun Shy) *1999 - Призрак дома на холме (The Haunting) *1999 - Звездные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза *1998 - Отверженные (Les Miserables) *1996 - Майкл Коллинз (Michael Collins) *1996 - До и после (Before and After) *1995 - Роб Рой (Rob Roy) *1994 - Нелл (Nell) *1993 - Список Шиндлера (Schindler's List) *1993 - Рубин Каира (Ruby Cairo) *1993 - Итэн Фроум (Ethan Frome) *1992 - Сила веры (Leap of Faith) *1992 - Мужья и жены (Husbands and Wives) *1992 - Револьвер (Revolver) *1992 - Свет во тьме (Shining Through) *1991 - Под подозрением (Under Suspicion) *1990 - Переступая черту (The Big Man) *1990 - Человек тьмы (Darkman) *1989 - Ближайший родственник (Next of Kin) *1988 - Бодрость духов (High Spirits) *1988 - Хорошая мать (The Good Mother) *1988 - Игра в смерть (The Dead Pool) *1988 - Удовлетворение (Satisfaction) *1987 - Suspect *1987 - Отходная молитва (A Prayer for the Dying) *1987 - Sworn to Silence *1987 - Sweet as You Are *1986 - Duet for One *1986 - Hold the Dream *1986 - Миссия (The Mission) *1986 - If Tomorrow Comes *1986 - Lamb *1985 - Arthur the King *1985 - The Innocent *1984 - Ellis Island *1984 - The Bounty *1983 - Крулл (Krull) *1983 - A Woman of Substance *1981 - Экскалибур (Excalibur) *1981 - Nailed *1979 - Christiana *1979 - Pilgrim's Progress Источники Биография Лиама Нисона на IMDb.com Внешние ссылки de:Liam Neeson en:Liam Neeson es:Liam Neeson hu:Liam Neeson nl:Liam Neeson pl:Liam Neeson pt:Liam Neeson Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1952 году Категория:Родившиеся 7 июня